staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - DJ Słoniogłowy, odc. 21 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo ważny program, odc. 24 (odc. 4/s. II) (Big Time Live); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Magiczne drzewo - odc. 6 - Połykacze książek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 BBC w Jedynce - Superinteligentne zwierzęta cz. 1 (Super Smart Animals) - txt. str. 777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 2/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 2, No Ordinary Marriage) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 6. Tajemnicza Ameryka Północna 41'; serial; reż.:Darek Sepiolo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Smaki polskie - Kurczak z grilla; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Pod Tatrami - 17.07.14 "Dolina Kościeliska"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2571 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 10, Troje na drodze (MacGyver II, ep. 10, Three for the Road); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /16/; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Mistrzowie komedii - Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wojna i pamięć - Umarłem, aby żyć - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Halina Łabonarska, Marek Walczewski, Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Zass, Anna Ciepielewska, Joanna Jedryka, Ryszarda Hanin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 MacGyver II - odc. 10, Troje na drodze (MacGyver II, ep. 10, Three for the Road); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Andrzej Łapicki. Teatr i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /26/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 20 Zegarek (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La montre); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Mikołajek - odc. 21 Wizyta Buni (Le Petit Nicolas La visite de meme); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 569; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 570; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Herkules - odc. 41 Klątwa mumii (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Mummy Dearest); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 16/21 - Gdzie byłaś, czyli Szekspir - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 331 Samotny ojciec; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 30; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Nabożeństwo w Pstrążnej; relacja 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 18 "Ognisko domowe"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 11 Uwierzyć w siebie; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1044; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Herkules - odc. 41 Klątwa mumii (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Mummy Dearest); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 XIV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2008 - Autostrada do śmiechu; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 17/21 - Ślad rękawiczki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - W obronie dzieci Syrii (Saving Syria's children) 32'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Darren Conway; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Korea Północna z ukrycia (North Korea undercover) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:John Sweeney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Na sygnale - odc 15/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Na sygnale - odc 16/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Instynkt - odc. 1 "Diabelskie sztuczki" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Szymon Bobrowski, Marieta Żukowska, Piotr Głowacki, Paweł Królikowski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 W obronie dzieci Syrii (Saving Syria's children) 32'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Darren Conway; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Korea Północna z ukrycia (North Korea undercover) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:John Sweeney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.) 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Rzeszów 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:33 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy 07:39 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Magazyn kulturalny 07:54 Aktualności Flesz 07:55 Wokół nas 08:00 Telekurier extra 08:30 Dzika Polska 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Psi psycholog 10:10 Oni tu zostali 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Agroszansa 11:05 Przechodzień codzienny 11:10 Cuba libre - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi 12:20 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju 12:45 Wokół nas 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Historia jednej znajomości 14:20 Wokół nas 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:35 Bezprizorni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 15:45 Oni tu zostali 16:00 Telekurier 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Przechodzień codzienny 16:35 Sprawa na dziś (28) 17:00 Zapiski łazęgi 17:10 Oj nie ma jak Lwów 17:25 Wokół nas 17:30 Z życia regionu: Kirchhoff - 15 lat w Polsce - magazyn 17:40 Podkarpackie po naszej myśli - Inwestycje w Mielcu - cykl reportaży 18:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia: Sine Wiry - cykl reportaży 18:15 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia: Kosodrzewina - cykl reportaży 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia 18:50 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 19:00 Polskie wakacje nad Soliną (6) - magazyn 19:11 Z życia regionu: Bieszczadzkie Lato z Książką - magazyn 19:25 Rok w ogrodzie 19:45 Spotkanie z folklorem - felieton 20:00 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia 20:20 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 20:30 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Żółkiew 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Wokół nas 22:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia 22:20 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 22:25 Wokół nas 22:40 Telekurier 23:10 Bezprizorni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 00:15 Everyday English 00:25 Przechodzień codzienny 00:35 Ahora Espanol 00:45 Przechodzień codzienny 00:50 Wokół nas 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Wokół nas 02:20 Przechodzień codzienny 02:25 Oni tu zostali 02:45 Agroszansa 03:10 Wokół nas 03:20 Psi psycholog 03:50 Oj nie ma jak Lwów 04:05 Zapiski łazęgi 04:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 04:30 Rączka gotuje 04:55 Wokół nas 05:05 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL-u - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Telekurier Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:20 13 posterunek (13) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (408) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (409) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (17) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (463) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (38) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (287) 14:00 Miodowe lata (24) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (18) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (403) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (356) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (252) 20:10 Megahit: Wschodzące słońce - thriller (USA,1993) 22:50 44 minuty - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2003) 00:40 Joshua - thriller (USA,2007) 02:50 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:30 Uwaga! 06:50 Mango 07:55 Detektywi: Niech mnie ktoś wysłucha (927) 08:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bursa (669) 09:10 Rozmowy w toku: Chodzę prawie nago po ulicy 10:10 Bitwa o dom (8/13) - reality show 11:10 Dr House (21/22) 12:10 Szpital (132) 13:10 Ukryta prawda (236) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Gośka (670) 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Antykwariat, Lublin - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Inne zdradzałeś, ale mnie nie oszukasz - czas na wariograf! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (237) 18:00 Szpital (133) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabójstwo Marka Bujowskiego (1083) 20:50 Surowi rodzice (7) 21:50 Sekrety chirurgii (7) 22:50 Agenci NCIS 8 (15) 23:50 Kamuflaż 2 (15) 00:50 Co za tydzień 01:25 Uwaga! 01:40 Sekrety magii 03:00 Rozmowy w toku: Inne zdradzałeś, ale mnie nie oszukasz - czas na wariograf! TV 4 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 06:30 Komisarz Rex (5) 07:35 Tom & Jerry Kids 3 (33) 08:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (7) 08:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (8) 09:00 Galileo EXTRA (34) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (50) 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (110) 12:00 Otchłań namiętności (111) 13:00 Komisarz Rex (6) 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 14:30 Strażnik Teksasu (142) 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (20) 16:30 Kłamczuch (20) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Galileo EXTRA (35) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Legendy Chima (1) 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (9) 19:30 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (10) 20:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (7) 20:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (8) 21:00 Galileo (270) 22:00 Galileo (271) 23:00 Układy 4 (46) 00:05 Spadkobiercy (23) 01:05 I Like It (20) - program muzyczny 02:15 To był dzień 03:10 Polska 2014 (38) - magazyn siatkarski 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 2 (5) 07:00 Nash Bridges 2: Ruchomy cel (29) 08:00 Medicopter 5 (51) 09:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 2 (6) 10:00 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka: Wieczna miłość (26) 11:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (11) 12:00 Hela w opałach 4: Nic na siłę (2) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (175) 13:25 Zbuntowany anioł (176) 14:20 Kobieta w lustrze (111) 15:20 Niania: Frania (1) 15:50 Niania: Nie ma dymu bez ognia (2) 16:25 Hela w opałach 4: Hela brygadzistka (3) 17:00 Boso przez świat: Sawanna (9) 17:30 Boso przez świat: Gambia - państwo rzeka (10) 18:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (12) 19:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2 (19) 19:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2 (20) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (17) 20:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (18) 21:55 Trzynasty apostoł 2 (2) 00:25 Wojak Churchill - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2004) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Natalia Kukulska (6) 02:55 Taki jest świat - pod lupą (12) 03:40 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:25 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 05:30 Niania: Nie ma dymu bez ognia (2) TVN 7 05:30 We dwoje (11/17) - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Męski typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) - talk-show 07:20 Punkt krytyczny 4 (11/18) 08:15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 13 (3/12) 09:20 Sąd rodzinny: Rozwód (149) 10:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Lot w przepaść (627) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Metamorfoza (150) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Owoc miłości (628) 14:55 Szpital (77) 15:55 Brzydula (135) 16:30 Brzydula (136) 17:00 Lekarze (1/13) 18:00 Agenci NCIS (10/23) 19:00 Dr House 6 (18/22) 20:00 247 dni - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,2001) 22:25 Striptiz - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1996) 00:50 Gra pozorów (5/10) 01:50 Sekrety magii 03:55 Druga strona medalu 2: Izabela Małysz (7) - talk-show 05:00 Druga strona medalu 3: Mariola Gołota (1/8) - talk-show Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa (6) 07:00 Marta mówi! (35) 07:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (32) 07:45 Zaczarowany ołówek (10) 08:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (11) 08:25 Fineasz i Ferb 2 (39) 09:00 Świat według Ludwiczka (5) 09:20 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (9) 10:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (10) 10:40 Reksio (7) 10:50 Reksio (8) 11:00 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (202) 11:20 Lucky Luke (18) 12:00 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja (23) 12:20 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja (24) 12:55 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (203) 13:30 Kotopies (7) 14:00 Max Steel (1) 14:20 Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka (1) 14:55 Mia i ja (19) 15:20 Było sobie życie (24) 16:00 Wehikuł czasu - film animowany (USA,2003) 17:20 Fineasz i Ferb 2 (39) 18:00 Świat według Ludwiczka (5) 18:35 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (33) 19:10 Słoń Benjamin (13) 19:40 Gęsia skórka (46) 20:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (9) 20:30 Łowcy okazji 2 (11) 21:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (12) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (164) 22:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa 2 (1) 23:30 Aukcja w ciemno (15) 00:00 Aukcja w ciemno (16) 00:30 Sexy Playmates! (15) 01:00 Goło i wesoło 6 (13) 01:30 Gorące noce 02:30 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (9) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (28) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 3 (31) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (665) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Benny Hill (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (8) - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Galileo (267) - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Rodzina zastępcza: Dylematy władzy (221) 10:00 America's Got Talent (21) - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 2 (12) 13:00 4music 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Nocna zmiana (222) 15:00 Otchłań namiętności (112) 16:00 Otchłań namiętności (113) 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (51) 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (9) - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Skład osobliwości (8) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (143) 20:00 Galileo (268) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (4) 21:30 Operacja Delta Force 5 - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 23:30 JFK - dramat polityczny (USA,Francja,1991) 03:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (666) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Hadze 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Wyścigi samochodowe: Euroformuła Open - wyścig na torze Silverstone 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup - wyścig w Hockenheim 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Hadze - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Hadze - mecz finałowy kobiet 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Hadze - mecz finałowy kobiet 02:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Summer City 20:00 Summer City 21:00 Summer City 22:00 Summer City 23:00 ESKA FIT 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:45 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:15 Express 06:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 07:50 4 wesela (4/13) 08:50 Rozmowy w toku: Dziecku wszystko kupujesz, a nas rujnujesz! 09:45 Kulinarne wyprawy Gordona Ramsaya (1/3) 10:45 Sąd rodzinny (86) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (2/8) 13:45 Ukryta prawda (34) 14:45 Na noże (5/12) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Komornik (15/16) 16:35 Drogowi piraci (32/38) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki (6/13) 18:40 Kartoteka 3 (10/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe 4 (10/12) - reality show 20:35 Usterka 2 (7/17) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:10 Ola w trasie 3 (7/9) - program krajoznawczy 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (2/12) - program rozrywkowy 22:45 Sekretne operacje (8/12) 23:45 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (8/13) 00:40 3000 mil ostrej imprezy (16-ost.) 01:10 Złoty interes (3/8) 02:05 Blisko ludzi 02:35 Rozmowy w toku: Dziecku wszystko kupujesz, a nas rujnujesz! 03:25 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) 04:35 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (4/9) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Kuchnia polowa 17:33 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco polo hit wszech czasów (12) - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 21:22 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (8) 07:40 Kot Felix (13) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (4) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (13) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (14) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (8) 08:30 Casper (9) 08:40 Kot Felix (14) 08:50 Świnka Porky (1) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (15) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (16) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (9) 09:30 Duża przerwa: Panna młoda (1) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Witaj Europo (53) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Eliksir młodości (54) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (10) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (11) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1890) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (56) 14:00 Graczykowie: Wielka wygrana (44) 14:30 Graczykowie: Bal (45) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Właściwa żona (292) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rybny targ (40) 16:30 Duża przerwa: Strajk (2) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Diabeł w szóstce (42) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Królowa piękności (43) 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (2) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (11) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Zbawienna siła przesądów (291) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Realne zagrożenie (11) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Pierwszy chłopak (55) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Zamach na ordynatora (56) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wszystko na sprzedaż (347) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Opowieść o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym (348) 00:00 Mamuśki (20) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Pierwszy chłopak (55) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Zamach na ordynatora (56) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (338) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (131) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (14) 04:00 Linia życia (15) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Wieś - to też Polska - program publicystyczny 09:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:30 Vatican Magazine 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 11:30 Ja głuchy 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 By odnowić oblicze ziemi 13:20 Koncert życzeń 14:10 Jakby w zwierciadle - film dokumentalny 15:10 Passau 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Wspomnienia z Wilna prof. Ryszarda Natusiewicza 16:30 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 16:50 Świadkowie 17:20 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Spotkanie Rodziny Radia Maryja 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Święty na każdy dzień 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 To znów ja - film obyczajowy (USA,2012) 23:40 Pokonać tsunami - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2007) 00:00 Program dla USA i Kanady Stopklatka TV 06:00 Argentyńska lekcja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 07:15 Zwycięstwo - dramat wojenny (Polska,1974) 09:10 Andzia: Przesyłka z Kanady (15) 09:25 Andzia: Od zera do milionera (25) 09:40 Andzia: W pogoni za wróżką (26) 10:00 Chłopi: Boryna (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 11:55 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 13:55 Henry Poole powrócił - komediodramat (USA,2008) 15:55 Iluzjonista - dramat kostiumowy (Czechy,USA,2006) 18:20 Ostatni templariusz (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2009) 20:00 Silverado - western (USA,1985) 22:45 Filadelfia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1993) 01:15 Wściekły - film kryminalny (Polska,1979) 03:15 Austeria - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1982) 05:25 Ararat - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,Turcja,2012) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód (16) 06:45 Lista Fokusa (18) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Para daje radę (35) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:15 Jak to się robi? (81) - program dla dzieci 08:20 Sąsiedzi: Ochroniarze (61) - serial animowany 08:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody 2 (1) - program dla dzieci 08:45 Jak to się robi? (86) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Kuchenni detektywi 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Lidia w kuchni (21) - magazyn kulinarny 10:30 Para daje radę (36) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:30 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Jakub, brat Jezusa - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 13:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 13:15 Tajemnice historii - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa (11) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód (10) 14:45 Dzikie przygody Michaeli 4 (8) - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Jak to możliwe? 12 (8) - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (5) 16:15 Egzamin z przetrwania 2 (9) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (8) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Wyprawy na krańce świata (11) - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:00 Lista Fokusa (24) - program edukacyjny 18:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (5) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (10) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:30 Oceaniczna supermama: odyseja uchatki australijskiej - film dokumentalny (Australia,2009) 20:35 Rozkoszne szczeniaki - film dokumentalny (Australia,2003) 21:45 Tajemnice historii - serial dokumentalny 22:15 Teorie spiskowe (4) 23:20 Kto zabił Stalina? - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 00:25 Tropiciele duchów 6 (6) 01:30 Lista Fokusa (23) - program edukacyjny 02:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (10) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 02:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (5) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 03:00 Para daje radę (36) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Lista Fokusa (24) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Kuchenni detektywi 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód (17) 05:30 Życie Bałtyku (17) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:50 Kaktus i Mały 06:00 Smerfy (97) 06:25 Domisie - program dla dzieci 06:55 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 07:25 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 07:55 Maurycy i Hawranek (11) 08:10 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (14) 08:20 Smerfy (97) 08:50 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (5) 09:00 Pszczółka Maja (22) 09:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (11) 09:25 Kaktus i Mały (10) 09:35 Domisie - program dla dzieci 10:05 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 10:30 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 11:00 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - kurs języka angielskiego 11:05 Bąblandia (18) 11:10 Maurycy i Hawranek (11) 11:20 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (14) 11:30 Smerfy (96) 12:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (4) 12:10 Pszczółka Maja (22) 12:20 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (10) 12:35 Kaktus i Mały (10) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 13:40 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 14:05 Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 14:10 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (5) 14:15 Maurycy i Hawranek (11) 14:30 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (14) 14:40 Smerfy (95) 15:15 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (3) 15:20 Pszczółka Maja (22) 15:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (9) 15:45 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (5) 16:15 Podróże do bajek (6) 16:25 Plecak pełen przygód (10) 16:50 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - kurs języka angielskiego 17:00 Kaktus i Mały (11) 17:05 Lato z Hałabałą - program dla dzieci 17:35 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy (4) 18:05 A ja jestem (1) 18:15 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 18:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (12) 18:45 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (15) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (98) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (6) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (23) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (12) 20:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (6) 20:40 Plecak pełen przygód (11) 21:05 Legenda i nauka (4) 21:20 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie (4) - reportaż 21:50 Do góry nogami - program dla młodzieży 22:25 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (3) 23:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:15 Sława i chwała: Warszawa (4/7) 08:25 Portrety: Władysław Szpilman 1911-2000 - własnymi słowami - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 09:40 Horror w Wesołych Bagniskach - horror komediowy (Polska,1995) 11:10 Poniedziałek z piosenką: 29. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy 12:20 Brzydkie kaczątko - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 13:05 Ludzie i bestie (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,ZSRR,1962) 14:55 Powrót do ulubionych: Tischnera historia filozofii po góralsku: Podhalański Anaksymenes - Józek Staszel z Marusyny - reportaż 15:05 Powrót do ulubionych: Tischnera historia filozofii po góralsku: Podhalański Heraklit z Efezu - Jędrzek Chmura z Pyzówki - reportaż 15:25 Sława i chwała: Warszawa (4/7) 16:35 Sztuka czytania 4 (3) - magazyn 17:15 Portrety: Władysław Szpilman 1911-2000 - własnymi słowami - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 18:25 Horror w Wesołych Bagniskach - horror komediowy (Polska,1995) 20:10 25 lat wolności: Nic - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1988) 21:35 Buddenbrookowie. Dzieje upadku rodziny - dramat kostiumowy (Niemcy,2008) 23:20 Kino festiwalowe: Jabłka Adama - komediodramat (Niemcy,Dania,2005) 00:15 Videofan: Fire-Followers (29) - magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Videogalerie: Fire-Followers (81) - magazyn kulturalny 00:28 Fire-Followers - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2013) 01:15 Videogalerie: Fire-Followers (81) - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Noc z operą: Andrea Chenier - opera Umberta Giordana i Luigiego Illiki 03:55 Kino nocne - Polański: Polański: Poszukiwany i pożądany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Miejsce z historią: Otwock - miasto z klimatem 07:50 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa (1) 09:00 Sława i chwała: Równina (7-ost.) 10:05 Spór o historię: Jurgielt 10:45 Zaproszenie: Generały ten kanał budowały - program krajoznawczy 11:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Smaki Czesława Miłosza 11:40 Czarne tulipany - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 12:40 Kłodzko w średniowieczu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 13:15 C.K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 14:30 Z archiwum IPN: Cud lubelski 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 15:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Osaczeni (3) - program historyczny 16:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Hess - program historyczny 16:35 Flesz historii (191) - cykl reportaży 17:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: Kurier z Ankary (1/7) 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Niefachowy stryczek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 21.07.1989 19:45 Pierwsza wojna światowa (6) 20:35 Flesz historii (191) - cykl reportaży 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa (1) - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa (2) - program historyczny 22:40 Podaj cegłę, czyli polski socrealizm - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 23:45 Wszyscy jesteśmy wymyśleni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 00:20 Zapomniane zbrodnie na Wołyniu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 00:55 Miejsce z historią: Otwock - miasto z klimatem 01:20 Zapomniana melodia - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1938) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Bory Tucholskie 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Wosik, Rafał Ulatowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 31 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 5) - Spa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 6) - Pamięć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /15/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 16 - Zimowe wróżki; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dom na głowie - odc. 1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Kędzierski; wyk.:Monika Gabryelewicz, Michał Staszczak, Wiesław Drzewicz, Sylwia Kędzierska, Henryk Machalica, Grażyna Barszczewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Sygnał - Wolność; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 36/75 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 79* (seria VII, odc. 1) - Wielbicielka z Warszawy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ranczo - odc. 80* (seria VII, odc. 2) - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (202); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki polskie - Kruche ciasteczka ze skwarkami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 990* - Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Galeria - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Panama - Tarkowscy (522); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 36/75 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Armia Czerwona cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 26* seria II - Reichsbank - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Dziwne okulary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Mazury 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Pasjonaci rowerowi - Jacek (523); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 17 (seria II, odc. 4) - Niewidomy świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Komisarz Alex - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 5) - Niebezpieczny pościg - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Kędzierski; wyk.:Monika Gabryelewicz, Michał Staszczak, Wiesław Drzewicz, Sylwia Kędzierska, Henryk Machalica, Grażyna Barszczewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Dziwne okulary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Pasjonaci rowerowi - Jacek (523); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 36/75 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Krzysztof "Jary" Jaryczewski & Jary Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:20 Makłowicz w podróży 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Recykling 07:55 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:25 Tylko jeden skecz 08:35 Śpiewające fortepiany 09:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 12:15 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 13:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 14:15 Tylko jeden skecz 14:30 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry 15:25 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry 16:20 Opole 2000 na bis 17:15 Tylko jeden skecz 17:25 Szperacze.tv 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Szafir 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:15 Bardzo ostry dyżur 21:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:35 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem 23:35 Lato Zet i Dwójki 00:30 Opole na bis 00:40 Piosenka Biesiadna 01:30 Pojedynek nie na żarty 02:30 Camping Studia Gama 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:07 Poranek TVP Info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:52 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień 16:16 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:14 Teleexpress Extra 17:29 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:30 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:35 Sportowy wieczór 23:50 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:26 Twoje info - program informacyjny 00:53 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 01:16 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:31 Minęła dwudziesta 02:03 Serwis info flesz 02:11 Serwis info 02:25 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:20 Pogoda Info 03:26 Sportowy wieczór 03:40 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:55 Minęła dwudziesta 04:27 Serwis info flesz 04:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 05:01 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu